


You Didn’t

by Devilbats



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mention of Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilbats/pseuds/Devilbats
Summary: Being an avenger and Lokihave a thing for you and Thor teasing him about it one there on earth did you want to stop at the tower and say hi?" Thor grinned "say hi to who?"  "to Y/N obviously." Thor laughed, "don't hide it brother, we all know you like her." Loki shrugged, "she's an interesting person, forgive me for enjoying her company." "so you don't love her? because when you were dying you told me to tell her you love her-"  "you didn't." Loki looked at his brother in horror. "i did*





	You Didn’t

When Thor told you that loki loved you before he died. You were devastated. You felt you heart break tears fell for weeks no one in the Avengers compound had no idea how to cheer you up. You never had the chance to tell him how you felt and that crushed you even more. You mourned his death day in and day out. After a year and with the help of the newest Avenger Peter Parker. It got easier. Peter filled that hole you were missing even if it was like you adopted the kid half the time.   
It was your Birthday and you really didn't want to do anything for it. Just relax and maybe not go on a mission. Just curl up watching movies with the kid. He had became your movie buddy. Unfortunately word had slipped that Tony was throwing you a small party thanks to Steve he made sure it was going to be small just the avengers. Thanks to Peter who could never keep quiet about anything.   
"Steve please can you tell Tony I don't need one. I'm not in the celebrating mood." You pleaded with Steve.   
"Y/n I tried I really did. Your lucky I got him to make it only us. He was going to have all of shield, even the shield facilities in other states." Steve smiled. You looked up eye widen when he said other states.   
" I think I would have killed him."  
" that's why I said something. But y/n try and act surprised and not kill him."   
"I'll try, no promises. As long as he doesn't jump out of a cake with nothing but just the arc reactor. Then maybe." You smiled. Steve only shook his head not needing that Image in his head.  
~~~  
"Brother, did you want to stop at the new Avengers compound and say hi?" Thor grinned. Loki looked at his brother confused for a moment   
"Say hi to who?" Loki asked playing coy.   
"To Y/N obviously." Thor laughed, "don't hide it brother, we all know you like her." Loki shrugged. Looking down at the sidewalk as they walked along the busy New York street.   
"She's an interesting person, forgive me for enjoying her company."   
"So you don't love her?" Thor grin got bigger as he spoke. "Because when you were dying you told me to tell her you love her-"   
"you didn't." Loki looked at his brother in horror. Yes it was true he loved you. But you knew he was dead he didn't know what you would do if he were to walk back into your life. But he did miss you as much as you missed him. He missed your smile, your eyes and how the sparkles when you talked about something you like. Playing with your hair when you had fallen asleep on the couch, while making him watch those stupid Midgard movies. Hell he even missed watching those stupid movie with you. The long talks about everything and nothing. Most of all he missed felling you up against him as you hugged him. It always got him frustrated wanting you but not knowing if you wanted him the same way.  
"I did." Thor patted his brothers shoulder. "She misses you. You know Tony told me she still hasn't gotten over you." Loki looked up at his brother shocked. That you still were upset and missing him. "I'm sure she'll want to see you." Thor look up at the city keeping his hand on his brothers shoulder. "And Stark told me as well today is her birthday and are having a small get together."   
"You don't think she'll try and kill me for what I did?" Thor nodded  
"Most likely. But you know she be more happy your alive. You could be my gift to her." Thor joked. They made their way through the city.  
~~~~  
Everyone knew Thor had brought Loki and tried to keep it hush hush. Keeping you and the kid out of the way as Loki snuck in. He did notice the new kid talking as you two sat on the couch to close for his liking.  
"Who's that?" Loki asked almost sounded like he was annoyed to see some other male talking, laughing and watching movies with you. This new kid was in Loki's spot he was not having it.  
"Well reindeer games that is Peter he is new and helped y/n out of Mourning. No thanks to you." Tony stated. As they rushed Loki to your room. You couldn't help but feel like he was there you turned to see nothing as you looked it just felt like he was there.  
"What's wrong y/n?" Peter asked sitting next to you.  
"Nothing just felt like someone. Nothing it was nothing. I'm just going crazy the older I get. You turned back to look at Peter. "Don't get old it's a trap" you smiled.  
"Your not old. Your pref-" Peter started to say until a voice came from behind you both.   
"Lady y/n! Thor's voice boomed almost making you jump.  
"Thor." You squealed. It's had been awhile since you saw him. His giant arms opened up to you as you jumped in them. He then began to crush you in a hug. "I've missed you Thor. And even though I've missed you, you are crushing my will to breathe." You smiled as he put you down.  
"Sorry. And happy birthday. You look lovely as ever." Thor grind at you like a school boy which always meant he was up to something or he had gotten into trouble.  
"Thor what did you do?" You Asked suspiciously. Shanking his head.  
"Nothing nothing at all lady y/n. I just got you the best gift ever." He smiled. "I found it on Asgard something to bring you some closure. I figured you want to look at it in private it's something of my brothers that I'm sure he would want you to have." You started to walk towards the elevator Thor in tow Peter started to get up and follow too but a hand grabbed his shoulder making him sit back down. He turned to look at who it was.   
"Let her go. Be with Thor on her own this time kid. She needs this." Nat said as she shook her head at him.   
"What is it?" Peter asked.  
"Something She has been want back in her life for a year. Peter smile faded. He has a feeling of what it could be. He didn't want you to be hurt again after everything you went through that year. "And I don't know what's going to happen but I don't need you to get in the way. Cause she's either going to kill him or make him very happy while she "kills him." Nat smirked. Though Peter want sure what she meant. He was about to ask when Tony cleaned his throat.  
"I'll tell you when your old kid. Now I need you to help me set up, mostly hang a few things."  
"Tony do you think she will even be Available for her party after she see him?" Nat question Tony.  
"Oh she'll be here even if I have to ruin poor Steve eyes." He winked at Nat. She rolled her eyes at Tony and walked away.   
As you and Thor made you way to your floor. You had been asking Thor how things been going while he was gone he told you what he could with out spoiling the surprise.  
"Lady y/n I'll be out here if you need me Thor said as he opened your bedroom door you looked at him in question. As he gently pushed you inside shutting the door. You looked in your room as you saw someone sitting on your bed.  
"Surprise." He said as you walked closer notice it who then you froze. Like Gazelle in headlights. He stood up and with a few long strides he closed the space between you two. You started to shake not thinking it was real he was real. Your hand moved and pushed on Loki's chest to make sure he was real. You started to tear up.   
"But your-" was all you got before he pulled you to him.  
"I can assure you my love, I am not. It's a long story but all I can say is I'm sorry. And I'm here now. And darling please don't kill me. I really would like to make the past year up to you." He said holding on to you.   
"Loki." You said looking up at him. Holing back you tears, you were going to lie you were made at him too.  
"Yes darling." As he looked down at you.   
"I'm going to kill you, you little shit. Then your brother, depending on how long he's known you've been alive." You smiled sweetly as you buried your face back in his chest. As you tried so hard to no cry. Loki cupped your chin lifting it up so you would look at him. With out warning again he kissed you. Lifting you up on your tippy toes as you wrapped you arms around him.   
"Are you sure about that my love." Loki mumbled through kisses.   
"Okay maybe after." Hummed as you jumped up a little wrapped you legs around his waist. Loki in response Moved his hand to your ass you hold you up better. As He turned and started walking towards you bed. Just as Loki was about to put you on the bed The door Swung open..  
"Brother did lady y/n kill you? It's awfully quiet in here." Thor's head popped in he saw you being held up by Loki, your mouth on his. Loki turned his head and glared at Thor  
"Thor, brother unless you would like to die you better make hast and leave the area. Lady y/n is not happy and will not be taking any prisoners. If you leave now I'll be sacrificing myself." Loki hissed. Thor shut the door with a goofy grin on his face. Loki looked back to you. "Now my love were was I."  
"Making up for faking your death." You Squeaked. As loki went for your neck   
Walking back to the elevator hearing you squeak. He had proud look on his face. Tony was waiting in the elevator.   
"So are we going to have to get someone to get your brother blood out of the floor?" Thor shook his head.  
"My brother finally gets to go to Valhalla." Thor rejoiced.   
"Yep, I'm totally sending Capt in when it's time." Tony shock his had.


End file.
